


Letters form Ivan

by Cinryu, zarwal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarwal/pseuds/zarwal
Summary: A compilation of letters wrote by Ivan Avilov, one of many engineers working on Russia's Svyatogors during the First Omnic Crisis





	Letters form Ivan

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so like... To address some things. I know. The title is weak. Like really weak. If you have a better idea for a title, feel free to send it to me. It's my first, experimental story, written while I was bored during lectures, so any critique and advise are welcome.  
> Now, enjoy the story.

12.01.2036  
Dear Nadia.  
The military accepted my appliance. Well, I guess they didn’t have much choice. They need people like me. Every engineer right now is a blessing to them.  
I’ll be the one of the engineers working on a Svyatogor #23. My job will be to keep that bad boy up and running. Soon we’ll board the robot and travel east to fight Omnics.  
Kiss Nikolai from me. And pray for us, Darling.  
Love you,  
Ivan

16.01.2036  
The orders came, Nadia.  
We finally started the Svatogors and with that our march begun.  
I’ve heard that Russian Defense Forces are protecting our cities from the Omnics. Our mission is to aid them, and keep pushing the frontline more to the east. Who knows, maybe one day we will reach the Siberian Omnium and stop this madness…  
But until then, the Svyatogors march, our soldiers control them, and we, the engineers repair them.  
I’ll try to write whenever I can.  
I miss you both.  
Ivan

23.01.2036  
My lovely Nadia!  
I feel like I was born for this! The whole Svatogor feels so familiar. Almost like a second home. But it was to be expected. I was one of many that build it, after all. Thanks to my experience at Volskaya Industries, I now know all of the Svyatogor’s secrets.  
We’ve destroyed some of those Omnic bastards. You can tell Nikolai, that his father is a real soldier now! Those were only the scout units, though. The real fight is yet to come. Please be patient, cause I feel that the next letter may be late.  
Your husband,  
Ivan

10.02.2036  
Nadia,  
We’ve finally reached Kazan. But there was no time for rest. The City was under the Omnic siege. We attacked immediately. After breaking the siege, the army defending the city joined us, and we pushed forward against the Omnic forces.  
It was our first battle on an open field. It lasted for three days, but we finally won. These damn Omnics are like a locust. There are always more, ready to fight.  
After the victory we spent few days repairing our machines. Svyatogors #3 and #15 are too damaged to keep on fighting. Their crews were split and merged with others. Soon we will start marching again.  
Tell Nikolai I miss him.  
With love,  
Ivan  


13.02.2036  
My Love,  
The Svyatogors’ march had to slow down. The Omnium has to know about us now. The Omnics keep on attacking us regularly. But there is no need to worry, it takes much more to destroy our machines.  
I must say, that Yuri, the engineer working with me is really talented. He quickly understood how to maintain a Svyatogor, so I don’t have to supervise him anymore. I’ll have more time to write letters now.  
I wonder, how are you two doing without me?  
Love,  
Ivan

15.02.2036  
My dearest Nikolai!  
Now, this has to be a surprise for you, isn’t it? I bet you thought your father had forgotten about your birthday!  
But I will always remember! Happy 6th birthday! You’re growing so fast! I still remember when you were so tiny I could hold you in my hands. And now look at you! You’re almost a man!  
I wish I could hug you right now, but we’re unfortunately so far from each other.  
Take care of your mother for me, ok?  
See you soon,  
Dad

20.02.2036  
Dear Nadia  
We’re getting closer to the Omnium. Yesterday me went past Norilsk, the last city on our route.  
The Omnics’ attacks are getting more and more frequent. We lost another Svyatogor, and so we, the engineers have more work than ever.  
Anyway, I’ve heard, that UN had created something called Overwatch. Some special forces to fight this Crisis. Some might say, that they are a bit too late, but to me, there is never too late to act. Everything we do to end this chaos is good. Not every country can defend itself like Russia.  
People need heroes. Especially now.  
I hope you two are doing fine. It is so lonely without you, you know? I can’t wait to see you again.  
Love,  
Ivan

24.02.2036  
Dearest Nadia,  
We’ve finally made it. The Syberian Omnium is within our sight. It’s surprisingly beautiful here. The forest, the snow, you know… It looks as if nothing happened.  
But we all know it’s a lie. A very beautiful lie. For the last two days there was no fighting. The Omnics are waiting for us, ready to defend. We used this time to repair our machines.  
Everyone is nervous. Or should I say scared? And I don’t me our Svatogor only, but the army in general. I feel sorry for the infantry. They are in greatest danger.  
-some crossed-out, unreadable words-  
This… This might be my last letter, you know. Just  
I want you -more unreadable scribble-  
Just in case, I want you to know, that I love you. Both of you. You’re the best thing that ever happened in my life.  
I must end this letter here, my watch will start soon.  
Goodbye.  
Ivan

02.03.2036  
We did it Nadia!  
Well, i guess you already know this. I bet it’s a hot topic around the World, but yeah, we sucseeded. We contained the Omnium. I just want you to know, that I’m fine.  
I’m alive.  
Those were three days of constant fighting. We attcked on 26th. The Omnics responded immediately. The Svyatogors were our main force. We took turns, so that when one group was piloting and repairing, the rest could sleep a little. It may seem strange to you, but believe me when I say, that the sound of constant gunfire and explosions doesn’t bother a man, that neds sleep after a fight.  
But our machines weren’t enough. We could defeat the robots, but we couldn’t attack the Omnium directly. If we were to damage the reactors inside, the radiation would wipe out any life on 1/3rd of Russia.  
The infantry was our only hope. A soldier had to get inside the Omnium an shut it down. Any soldier. So they kept fighting, while we were covering them.  
Many tried. And many died.  
We lost a lot of good man in this fight. But their sacrifice wasn’t in vain. We have the upper hand now.  
Bodies of the fallen soldiers will be transported to Moscow for a proper burial. Meanwhile the rest of us got new orders. We will continue to march east, and serch for any Omnic forces left. Without the influence of Omnium it should be a piece of cake.  
With love,  
Ivan

18.03.2036  
We arrived at Vladivostok, the last city on our course. Seems like it’s finally over.  
Soon we will go back to Moscow, to retur the Svyatogors. Then we’ll se what’s coming next.  
It seems so strange, you know? Almost three months of fighting, and it all ends so suddenly. Three months on high alert. Three months of working.  
Three months without you.  
Just like that? It ends? It seems to… quick? Too good? But apparently it’s true. We saved Russia.  
Aren’t you proud? Your husband is a hero now! I can’t imagine Nikolai’s face, when you tell him this. Wish I could be with you already.  
Miss you,  
Ivan

24.03.2036  
My Love.  
I’m writing from Moscow now. It’s surprising how fast a Svatogor can travel through Russia, when it doesn’t have to stop for a fight.  
Tomorrow we’ll properly celebrate our victory. The military will organise a fancy parade, stuff like that. Lots of speeches, mabe some badges will be granted.  
Of course, the Svatogors will join the parade. After that, robots will be stored in Volskaya Industries’ factory.  
I have to end this letter now. It’s 11 P.M. and I need some sleep. I’ll write another one tomorrow.  
Ivan

25.03.2036  
Dear Nadia.  
It’s 10 P.M. when I’m writing this letter. I have some very important things to say.  
After today’s parade the president had a very moving speech, and after that, he showed to public a new monument, built in memory of those that died defending our country.  
The biggest surprise was waiting for us at Volskaya Industries. When we got out of the Svyatogors, we realised that Maria Volskaya, CEO of the company was waiting for us. She had an offer.  
She was looking for egineers, that would stay in Moscow, to live in the factory. The would provide a room, food and payment. Their job would be to control the maintenance of Svyatogors.  
I agreed.  
I know, that if you think about it you will understand why I did that. It’s the right thing to do. We won, but the war is still going on around the World. We need to be ready if anything happenes.  
We won’t se each other for a long time. I’m sorry, but by doing this I can kepp helping our country. So that something like January will never happen aain.  
I promise I will be writing letters.  
I love you,  
Ivan

11.06.2038  
Nadia, my dear.  
I’ve heard in the news, that the war with Omnics has officially ended. They said it was possible thanks to the help of Overwatch  
That’s very good news. People can now focus on rebuilding of what’s been destroyed. Sucks about Australia though…  
The rest of the World may relax, but we cannot. Volskaya’s worried about the Syberian Omnium. I’m scared to even think of what can happen if it ever reactivates.  
That’s why we need the Svyatogors in their best condition. Looks like I’ll stay here longer than I thought. Wish I could already be with you.  
With love,  
Ivan

03.10.2040  
Would you believe it?  
People are protesting Overwatch! It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!  
Those soldiers were fighting all around the World, risking their lives to end the Omnic Crisis. And that’s what they get in return?  
I guess it was to be expected… Those westerners have no respect for ther heroes.  
I just feel sorry for them. They did not deserve that.  
How are you doing? Is Nikolai happy?  
Kisses,  
Ivan

22.04.2058  
My Love,  
I’m fearing for the worst. There has been some activity in Syberian Omnium. We don’t now anything for sure. Could be just a false alarm.  
Regardless, Katya Volskaya decided to resume the production of Svatogors. Because of that, I was charged with training of new engineers in reparing and maintaining those machines.  
We need to be ready to start a new march if anything happenes.  
Ivan  
P.S.  
I can’t believe this! That Volskaya girl told me, that I wont be allowed to go on a Svatogors’ March if a new was going to start! She said I’m too old. Ugh… Her mother would never said that…  
05.08.2060  
Dear Nadia.  
Another group of Svatogors left our factory to patrol our borders. We need to be cautious, if the Omnics attacked us from the Ocean.  
With the machines went some of my “sudents”. They are good kids, they’ll do a pretty good job. Especially Anastasia. That girl has some real talent.  
On the other note, my back is killing me! I never realised I was bending over so much while working, until now. I should go see a doctor.  
Looks like I have to end this letter here. I’ll start my shift soon.  
Love you,  
Ivan

30.12.2063  
Dear Wife.  
The worst had happened. Syberian Omnium has been fully reactivated. No. It was active for a long time.Nobody knows how it was able to hide this fact from us.  
All I know is that it was building Omnics for quite a long time. And they were released all at once. As if someone opened Pandora’s Box.  
The 2nd Svatogor March will begin tomorrow.  
So this is how the 2nd Omnic Crisis begins… And it looks like it won’t be as easy as last time.  
I’m a little worried. I eel so weak and tired…  
Ivan

02.02.2064  
My Love.  
There were no new informations from the battlefield. The army keeps fighting, Volskaya Industries keep producing more robots. And so does the Omnium.  
I can’t help much. I’m not as strong as I used to be. I get tired so quickly. Maybe I’m too old for this? I’m almost 70 years old!  
Huh… Maybe Katya was right about it after all? I would be a dead weight on a Svyatoor anyway.  
Maybe I should have retired few years ago? Don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of all I did to help Russia. But maybe, just maybe, if I did, would I get to see you sooner?  
Ivan

Ivan Avilov died on 10th of February, 2064. That was his last letter to his wife.  
He was an engineer working in Volskaya Industries’ factory in Moscow, yet he lived with his family in small city of Podolsk  
Nadia and Nikolai Avilov were killed on the Omnics’ assault on Podolsk, before they attacked Moscow, at the beginning of the First Omnic Crisis. At that time Ivan was safely working in the factory, unaware of what had happened.  
After their funeral Ivan joined the army as the engineer on a Svyatogor, seeking his revenge.  
Hundreds and hundreds of letters like these were found in his room at Moscow’s factory, sorted neatly in boxes. It is believed, that was his coping method to deal with the loss of his family.  
Today, at the 5th anniversary of ending the Second Omnic Crisis, Moscow’s National Museum decided to translate some of his letters for everyone to read, as a memorial to every engineer and pilot that devoted their life to protection of our country.  
So the next time you walk past a cemetary, remember Ivan and people like him. Think about their sacrifice and maybe offer a little prayer for them.

~Tosiek  
11/2016


End file.
